What is she doing with him?
by Harry-Lover145
Summary: Hermione lived a normal witch life until one day her urges for draco over took her and now she lives in the lap of luxury... rated M for reason!
1. New Found Prince

Chapter one

Hermione/Draco

R rating

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story (as much as I wish I did)

I've known of him for a while now, since first year he's always been my enemy.

Snide remarks in the corridors, evil looks throughout classes. But there's always been this sort of coolness that I've admired about him.

No matter what, he always looks cool, even if he just fell down 7 flights of stairs, he'd stand up brush himself off and keep walking, like nothing had happened, like no one could crack his mask.

In first year, I didn't think much of this crush; I mean I was 12, that _is_ normal, right?

My best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley absolutely hated him, right from the moment they had met him in first year. Nothing has changed. And this was quite amusing to see that I would pretend to hate him in front of my friends and secretly be in love with him. It gave me some character, added a bit of mystery to my life.

2nd year and third year passed and not much had changed. At least 200 rumors had been spread about Draco and a lot of girls shagging in different nooks at school. No broom cupboard, empty classroom or toilet cubicle was sacred.

The first time I had heard one of these rumours was on the 3rd floor bathroom wall. "Draco loves Lavender"

How could she?

I was outraged and went bright red; of course no one was there to see me. No one could hear those tears I cried the whole night.

But that wasn't all. Within the next week I was flooded with many more rumors of that sort. Turns out there were many of them, I just hadn't seen them, or heard tell of them. And Draco was creating more.

He was hardly ever at the breakfast table, he's always 30 minutes late for lunch and you'd be lucky if he'd turn up for dinner.

From the Gryffindor table, you can hear the Slytherin girls talking about him. Finding out whose missing from the table, whose shag with him was the best and who would have the next shag seemed to be ALL they ever talked about.

I couldn't help but feel jealous. I started thinking maybe if I had been in Slytherin, Draco wouldn't be so promiscuous, and instead we'd have a solid relationship. It was wrong of me to think I could change someone.

So third year was like a breeze. More like a hurricane, stressed bout exams and teenage angst, there was hardly anytime for me to follow him around. So I sort of gave up on that crush, I knew I could never have him. I knew it.

Until this one day in forth year. I don't know why but I was late to dinner and I was in the entrance hall late after dinner, it must've been closer to midnight than I had thought. When who should walk in but boy prince himself.

He looked happy, not the sort of happy I've ever seen anyone look whilst roaming around alone at midnight.

And he saw me too; I tried to blend in with the background as I thought about the old days. The feelings swelled back inside me and I felt like I was 12 again. All of a sudden I felt this sudden need to pounce on him and push him against a wall and kiss him.

So I did.

He was shocked, I'll never know why. Maybe because I kissed him so well, maybe coz he didn't expect that kind of rough behavior from me.

But what I do know is; there was no struggle from him.

I felt the urge over take me as he led me down to the dungeons and into a private dorm. Well I guess it was his now…

A huge double bed came before my eyes before I was thrown down on it. He lay on top of me and kissed me so passionately, it made me cry.

That night he declared his eternal love for me and no, we didn't go further than kissing. It was enough to have him there, to hold my hand, and my whole life too.

The next day was strange. I got up and left him sleeping to go to breakfast. Ron, of course was wondering where I had been. Stuff him, the library I remember saying.

And that night, I was 'accidentally' late to dinner and 'accidentally' stayed out in the entrance hall waiting for him. I was naïve to think the toy boy could spare a few hours to spend with me whilst I hold is hand. Stupid, naive and right on top of it.

"Ok, so he's not coming," I said to myself as my watch ticked on to one o clock. Step by step I walked away from that magical spot that will stay in my heart forever. When I heard another footstep, I thought I was imagining things. When I felt a hand squeeze my bottom, I thought it was my robes getting caught. But when he kissed me right there on the steps, I knew my dream had come true. In a daze again and I felt my heart beat 20 times faster. I just knew that tonight was going to be special.

He led me by the hand back down to his dorm and onto the bed again but this time he was more dominating. I liked this.

He was on top of me roughly kissing me, which drove me wild. His hands led themselves all over my body and I knew I would give it up to him right there and then.

He undid all the necessary buttons and zips until it was just the two of us, under a warm blanket.

He held me tight up to his chest and I breathed in his deep, manly smell mixed with sweat. I loved every minute of it.

He continued with the kissing and I felt all tired. This was love.

Then I felt him inside me and pleasure took over emotions. He told me he loved me.

'I love you' echoed through my head as we moved as one.

I screamed as pain and pleasure intertwined and bought me speeding towards the first sweet orgasm of my virgin body. Again and again we made sweet passionate love. We were both so sweaty that at one point, we had to get on top of the blanket, which bought a more intense orgasm.

We fucked at least 20 times that morning.

When I got up I was refreshed with an energy I had never felt before.

He told me that he loved me again and again. _He_ loved me… He actually loved _me_! Me! I couldn't believe it!

The same thing followed every night for the next two weeks. This was normal for a girl of my age. Wasn't it?


	2. The Broom Cupboard

so here it is guys, chapter two enjoy

and i really appreciate your reviews! keep it up and maybe i will update!

**Chapter Two - the broom cupboard  
**

I started to become obsessed. Love, love, love.

Draco was all I ever thought about, ever. Every class I'd watch the clock counting down the minutes in 5 hours to when I'd see Draco once more.

But there was one catch to this beautiful life: no one could know.

Ever.

It didn't matter to me; I mean who really needed to know what I was doing?

Then we started getting bored of the bedroom. My orgasmic screams echoing off the stone walls, were all we'd ever heard. So where else could we go?

Toy boy Draco knew every nook to fuck in this massive castle.

First a broom cupboard and a new excitement of getting caught bought on even more intense orgasms. But one thing was still the same. He always told me he loved me, more than once every night. And I guess that's what kept me coming back every night.

Then we tried the boy's bathrooms, every cubicle in every bathroom. Then there was always my dorm, in my bed with the curtains pulled around, locked and silenced by charm.

Then there was many-a-room spare.

Empty classrooms, on desks, under desks, on teacher's desks, in cupboard in classrooms, against the black board, even in Snape's private potions supply cupboard, anywhere we could get to, we were there.

This was great.

The thrill of getting caught led us to some stupid places were we were discovered by students, but never identified. Draco paid them enough to keep their mouths shut. Never once did I think he was keeping me a secret for a reason.

Then only fucking at night became not enough, I became a sex addict, a Draco addict. I needed a hit in the morning and then by lunch I was craving it and after dinner we'd have to do it at least 7 times for me to be tired enough to go to sleep. But it wasn't just me who craved it. Hes a teenage boy and I guess love bought him with me too.

He was happy when I told him I wanted to meet up more and more.

The morning and the evening became our time, skipping breakfast for a screw and arriving late for first class, alive and refreshed.

Then the lunchtime idea was bought to the table by yours truly. He was fine with this, until he realized I meant morning, lunch AND dinner, not just two of them.

He was ecstatic about this!

Great, I thought. And the thrill of doing it in a broom cupboard, silently, while students walked just a mere meter away outside, bought us both closer and a more unique twist to our relationship.

Then the day that changed everything.

Both mine and Draco's friends knew nothing about this three month relationship that was mainly physical.

A secret in the school. Students did know, as I said before we had been caught but I'd say about 10 students knew, and they were wise enough to keep their mouths shut.

I remember the day so clearly. Lunchtime came and I was excited as usual and met him in our favourite broom cupboard. The smallest of them all.

So we got to it, as per usual and I hit my orgasm hard this day.

I scraped my fingernails down his back to try and keep myself silent. I kissed him, desperate not to scream. I could hear the students rustling outside the door and I knew a murmur would set us bounding.

I couldn't do it, I bit my tongue and tears ran down my face. I looked into his eyes and he smoothed my hair behind my ear, off my sweating face.

He thought I was crying and kissed me on the forehead. He must have thought I was in pain and came out of me. The sweetest thing he had ever done.

'Thank you' I choked, a little too loud. His pants were on already and so were mine as we intertwined once more, ignoring the fact I had just spoke. We hugged and he pushed me against the wall.

He passionately kissed me to let me know I was still wanted. He slid his knee up my thigh and into my groin which sent tingles through every vein in my body.

I contained the scream and kicked out my foot.

Knocking a broom over.

He continued to kiss me silently as the broom fell against the door and slowly opened it. Eyes shut peacefully, we kissed and kissed. Until I felt a breeze. My eyes snapped open as I saw a crowd of at least 30 students, stunned as mullets, mouths open, eyes wide standing very close to us. Draco, realizing my discomfort, rubbed my thigh with this hand and opened his eyes to see me staring out the door.

He turned his head and saw them all.

REVIEW! IF U LOVE IT, TELL ME, IF U AHTE IT, TELL ME! GO GO GO!

jsut another quick message to all those negative reviewers about the sex/porn content of the first two chapters:

there is only sex or 'porn' in the first two chapters to establish the mood ok?


	3. goodbye old life, hello new one

chapter you've been waiting for, please reveiw:

The next ten minutes was a blur.

He pushed me out to them and said loudly that I had forced him to go in there. He said he had never seen me before and that I had said I would rape him. And then he said I did it.

I looked at him in confusion; I knew this wasn't true, why? I touched my face and fixed up my hair, paranoid of what the crowd was thinking. Harry peered from the back and when I tried to catch his eye, he walked off. McGonagall was the first to know, then Snape.

A letter sent home, suspension for 4 weeks, private room where I had to stay for all meals so I would never see that Draco again, and when I got home for the holidays, I heard the worst news of my life. I had to say goodbye to my friends and the castle and the best part of my life that had ever been, Draco.

I was being sent to a Muggle school, all girls' school to be exact, for year 11 and 12.

I couldn't believe it, I wouldn't survive.

I cut my hair short and got hold of black hair dye. I had seen this great look in a magazine and thought I should try it. See it's a fringe that covers your face, black eyeliner so no one can see your soul. They call it emu, or emo or something. That's what I became. Red cuts on my wrists, to let the pain of loss seem physical instead of mental.

A few days before my first day, I bought a new school bag, black with red cats on in.

First day at school, I didn't know what to expect, I had been at Hogwarts for the last 4 years, and been shut up in my room for the last 2 months with nothing but my heavy metal punk to listen to. And before that I'd been at co-ed primary schools. This all girl's school was going to be an entirely new experience.

'Hi Hermione!'

Some one knew me? This girl is from primary school. Told me her name was Shirley.

She had this lovely blonde hair and this beautiful smile. She remembered me from primary but I didn't remember her. I felt bad but she took me into her group. Her friends were kind of like me. But so different.

One was a Goth, named Agatha and she looked so mean on the outside, but when you got to know her, she was the sweetest thing ever. One wore this symbol about her neck, a star with a circle around it. I asked her what it was, and she replied it was the sign for Wicca, the witch's religion and that's what she was.

Wow, they know about witches?

But, it wasn't the same as Hogwarts and the wizarding community… it was lighter magik and more of a religion than a way of life. I had to know more.

The rest of the group wasn't as interesting, there was a mediocre punk named Kylie and another witch named Rebecca. But they were all so friendly to me, asking about my old school, which I made up was some muggle school they had never heard of.

Classes were quite different and boring compared to the last six years of Hogwarts I had just finished. Chemistry and physics were all wrong and I started to get more of an understanding of how advanced witches were.

I found another girl who liked the same music as me, named Alicia and she was really friendly. She invited me to her house and I found her room was a lot like mine, painted black with red curtains and no pictures or lights.

I felt like I belonged, like I had at Hogwarts but there was no incentive for me to finish school, to go to university. I knew I was a witch and what my parents did was unfair and was crushing my gift. As soon as I could I would leave, but it didn't look like I would be able to for another two years.

I soon became quite fond of Shirley, her smile could light up a room, and everyone kind of looked up to her as the un named group leader. If anyone had a problem, she could solve it, or she could make the group help them. But she never mentioned her problems. Some people called her selfish for never opening up. This I couldn't understand, in my opinion, she didn't want us to worry about her problems but, her not telling us just led us to worry even more.

I don't think she ever knew this and she doesn't to this day

As I got close to her, I found out that she in fact was going out, in secret with Agatha. I felt rage and jealously build up inside of me. But I could not show it.

I think I was in love with Shirley.

Every night, before I went to sleep I would write about her and end up crying, and then I would cut again to relieve the pain. Parents were of course unaware of the fact that I had even changed from good school girl to punk emo. They were too wrapped up in their own stupid lies. My father, having gone to strip clubs and call girls houses every weekend for the last 2 years and my mother still blissfully un aware. I think she knew but she didn't want to break the family up or she was so in love with dad that it didn't matter that he didn't love her as much anymore. He was so busy trying to keep her from finding out that they didn't even notice their little girl slipping away. I mean sure they were there but they stopped caring.

Any way, Rebecca was turning 16 and we all know what that means in the muggle world, they throw a 'party'.

But these parties were not like any that I had ever been to, they were not as someone's house, but instead at a 'park', a big grassy area that got dark, away from adult-watching where we could consume a muggle drink called alcohol. Alcohol made everyone really sleepy and CRAZY.

It was at this crazy party that I tried this alcohol. It tasted so good and warmed you right up from the inside. Then I couldn't see properly and fell to the floor. I lay there for a while and I remember thinking things like "where am I?"

Then Shirley came over and knelt down beside me. She had had a little bit to drink and without thinking, she lent in and kissed me.

I didn't expect it but I kissed her back and I didn't know what was going on.

Please review

I've kinda lost inspiration with this story and forgot what I was going to make the ending?

If anyone can see where it's going or has any suggestions, then PLEASE tell me in your review! And ill see what I can do!


	4. the start

Everything changed after that kiss.

Something's changed for the good and others for the bad.

Don't get me wrong, it was a good kiss but Agatha saw it. And boy oh boy, she was furious.

Then next morning she came up to me and yelled at me. She said I had seduced her girlfriend, I was a lying 'slut' and I had betrayed her

When I tried to explain that it was Shirley that kissed **me,** she said she'd had enough of the lies and stormed off.

Unfortunately, that was the end of her and Shirley. And the start of ME and Shirley.

Shirley was upset about Agatha. She still loved her but not as much. She loved me now, and that's just the way the cookie crumbles.

No one knew, just like when she was with Agatha, that we were together. At school we'd act like normal best friends but we'd see each other after school and on weekends and every waking minute I spent thinking about her.

Ok, I know what you're thinking, LESBIAN. Well no, Firstly, I know I am bisexual, as I am still attracted to members of the opposite sex.

And secondly, Shirley wasn't one of those girly girls. The real reason I was attracted to her was that she was more like **a he**. But she still had the sensitivity of a girl.

A bit like Draco….

Shirley and I started seeing more and more of each other. And everything was great.

With my love life finally stable I was able to concentrate on my school work, and my grades started improving.

AND I had stopped cutting myself. And everything was dandy

But one night, it just got too much.

Keeping Shirley secret was exactly the same thing that had happened with Draco. If we got caught, would she deny it? Just like he did?

This one night, Draco was on my mind. Again. I had been reminiscing about the time we were together at Hogwarts. I was just at home lying on my bed thinking, remembering the warmth he carried with him and how it felt to be held by his muscular arms to his smooth chest.

I was soon back at Hogwarts, in my mind and Shirley was far away. I met Draco and we went to his dorm and he laid me down on the bed. I could feel his warmth with me and soon he was on top of me and the feeling grew.

I remembered how passionate his loving was. So gentle yet so manly. Something a girl could never satisfy. Something Shirley could never fulfil.

All of a sudden my eyes snapped open and I was alone in my room. Silence pounded my ears.

I needed Draco.


End file.
